The Present Invention is generally directed to input-output (“I/O”) connectors, and more particularly to I/O connectors that utilize capacitive-coupling conductor structures to obtain a significant reduced overall height.
I/O connectors are used in many electronic applications. One such application is in mobile telephones. The industry seeks to reduce the overall size of these telephones and I/O connectors can be a barrier to reductions in height as I/O connectors, in many applications, typically require two rows of terminals, one above the other. These multiple rows increase the height of the connector and the manner in which the end or tail portions of the terminals must be arranged, increases the overall size of the connector, which makes their usage in mobile telephones impractical in view of the desire in the mobile telephone industry toward reduced size.
Accordingly, the Present Invention is directed to an improved I/O connector that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and presents reduced height, size and cost opportunities.